Barsburg Mansion
by Lune Percolate
Summary: UPDATE! Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dan nafasku menjadi tidak karuan, sementara Frau hanya menatapku dengan senyum nakal yang terpampang di wajahnya. Belum lama aku menarik nafas, Frau mulai menyerangku lagi.
1. Barsburg Mansion

**Sumary : **Teito Klein, yang berasal dari Raggs City terpaksa pindah ke Barsburg Town untuk membatu pamannya mengurus Mansion keluarganya, yang sekarang menjadi sebuah tempat tinggal bersama khusus para lelaki.

**Warning :** OOC, sedikit AU, typo, banyak pont **Shounen-Ai**

**Rate : ** T

**Genre : **Romance / Humor / Friendship

**Desclaimer :**

**07 GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Barsburg Village © Stellar Alerion**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Barsbrug Mansion<strong>

Teito's House at Ragg City, 3 days ago

"APA? Aku tidak mau chichi! Tidak mau! Walaupun tinggal bersama paman, tapi aku tetap tidak mau!" teriak Teito.

"Kamu tetap harus ke sana! Bantulah pamanmu, kasihan dia harus mengurus Mansion sebesar itu," kata Weldeschtein, ayah Teito

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi kana da penghuni lainnya yang bisa membantu paman," bantah Teito.

"Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu sayang, agar kamu bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain," kata Weldeschtein.

"Haha, tasukete," kata Teito kepada ibunya dengan wajah memelas.

"Maaf Teito, tapi kali ini haha setuju dengan pendapat chichi. Ini untuk kebaikanmu," jawab ibu Teito.

"Tapi haha… aku tahu kalau ini untuk kebaikanku, tapi aku gak mau tinggal bersama orang-orang yang gak aku kenal," jawab Teito masih dengan nada memelas.

"Tenang saja, ada Fia di sana," kata Weldeschtein.

"Aku tahu chichi, tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Besok kamu berangkat," kata Weldeschtein.

Barsburg Village, present

-Teito P.O.V-

Hah~ chichi keterlaluan, mengirim anaknya yang imut ini ke tempat dimana banyak orang yang tidak aku kenal. Kalau aku terjadi sesuatu denganku gimana coba. Walaupun ada paman di sini tapi tetap saja, mereka tidak khawatir denganku.

Bicara tentang paman, dia ada dimana ya? Kok sampai sekarang dia belum datang, apa dia lupa kalau hari ini aku ke sini? Tidak, dia tak mungkin lupa. Tunggu sebentar, chichi bilang begitu aku sampai di sini aku di suruh membaca surat ini.

_Hai keponakanku sayang, ini pamanmu tersayang. Begitu kamu membaca surat ini pasti saat ini kamu sudah ada di Barsburg Village. Maaf, paman tidak bisa menjemputmu. Tapi, kamu bisa pergi sendiri ke mansion paman, mengingat dulu kamu sering ke tempat ini. Kalau kamu lupa, paman sudah memberikan petanya. Sampai bertemu di mansion._

Ok, begitu aku membaca pesan dari paman hal yang aku lakukan adalah meremas surat dari pamanku dan berteriak karena kesal. Padahal kupikir bisa bertemu paman lebih cepat.

Barsburg Mansion, at the same time

-Normal P.O.V-

"Hehehe…" terdengar suara tawa mesum dari seorang pemuda berambut blonde dan bermata biru.

"Kamu _sexy_ sekali, seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Hihihi…. Kamu punya _nice body_, Mira…. ARGH!" teriak pemuda blonde kesakitan karena seseorang dengan sengaja memukul kepalanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriak si korban terhadap pelaku pemukulan kepalanya yang berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyanya balik.

"Berhenti membaca buku pornomu di ruang tengah! Terlebih lagi berhenti membaca dengan raut wajah seperti itu, lihat Capella sampai ketakutkan melihat wajahmu," lanjut si pelaku.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kamu berhenti memukul kepalaku, kacamata!" balas si blonde.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar mesum," ejek si kacamata.

"Maniak boneka."

"Sudah dong kalian berdua, kalian justru membuat Capella semakin takut, Castor, Frau," lerai seseorang berwajah manis dan kalem, sementara di belakang pemuda itu ada seorang anak kecil yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Maaf, Labrador dank au juga Capella," kata pemuda berkacamata yang bernama Castor.

"Iya, maaf ya Capella," kata pemuda blonde, Frau, sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Capella. Sayangnya, senyum di wajah Frau justru malah membuat Capella takut.

BRUAGH!

Yup, itu adalah suara kepala Frau yang membentur lantai akibat kepalanya diinjak oleh Castor.

"Kamu membuatnya tambah ketakutan, idiot," kata Castor dengan santainya, sementara Labrador justru malah tersenyum lembut melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau, berhenti…"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa..." sebuah teriakan atau lebih tepatnya tangisan dari seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda, memotong ucapan Frau.

"Aku mau cake, Haruse. Huweeee," tangis anak itu.

"Tapi di sini tidak ada cake," jawab seseorang yang bernama Haruse.

"Tapi… tapi… AKU MAU CAKE!" tangisnya makin keras, yang mengakibatkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak kecil yang digendong oleh Haruse.

"Kuroyuri-san, kumohon berhentilah menangis," kata Haruse berusaha menenangkan anak kecil yang ada digendongannya.

"Akan aku belikan," kata seseorang berkacamata hitam dan itu membuat Kuroyuri berhenti menangis.

"Benarkah Hyuuga-nii," jawab Kuroyuri berbinar-binar.

"Yup, aku juga mau membeli permen," jawab Hyuuga lalu pergi menuju pintu depan.

"Tunggu!" kata Frau.

"Aku ikut, aku mau membeli majalah," lanjut Frau lalu menyusul Hyuuga menuju pintu depan. Namun begitu ia akan sampai ke pintu depan, sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Frau. Beruntungnya, Frau tidak terkena lemparan maut tersebut. Malangnya, seseorang yang baru saja mau masuk ke dalam mansion itu terkena lemparan maut dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Teito!" panggil seseorang.

Barsburg Mansion, 5 menit sebelum lemparan maut

-Teito P.O.V-

Ok, aku sampai di tempat tujuan. Hanya saja, aku merasa ragu dengan tempat ini. Seingatku Barsburg Mansion sama sekali tidak memiliki tanaman sebanyak ini, selain itu, rasanya mansion ini jadi lebih besar dari semenjak terakhir kali aku kemari. Lebih baik aku bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Permisi,"

"Ya," jawab pemuda berambut putih sedikit keriting dan memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu.

"Ini Barsburg Mansion milik Fia Kreuz?" tanyaku.

"Iya, benar. Anda siapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Oh, aku Teito. Teito Klein, keponakan paman Fia," jawabku.

"Jadi kamu Teito, Fia-san sudah bercerita pada penghuni mansion ini kalau keponakannya akan datang. Oh, namaku Ayanami," kata pemuda itu.

"Masuk saja, sebentar lagi Fia-san pulang," lanjut Ayanami.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala kepadanya lalu membuka pintu. Begitu aku membuka pintu, yang kulihat adalah sebuah bantal melayang ke arahku dan setelah itu semuanya gelap, namun aku bisa mendengar kalau Ayanami memanggil namaku.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: karena ini cerita fanfic 07-GHOST ku yang pertama, jadi harap maklum kalau jelek. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Meeting

**Sumary : **Yah, harus aku akui dia tampan, aku sempat terpesona dengannya. Tapi, tunggu, kenapa wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku, selain itu kenapa bibirnya maju seperti mau menciumku. "MESUM!"

**Warning :** OOC, sedikit AU, typo, banyak pont **Shounen-Ai**

**Rate : ** T

**Genre : **Romance / Humor / Friendship

**07 GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1. Meeting<span>

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan bocah ini?" kata Frau berdiri di samping sofa tempat Teito terbaring.

"Bangunkan dia!" perintah Ayanami.

"Aku?" tanya Frau sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yup. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab karena kamu sudah membuatnya pingsan," balas Ayanami datar.

"Tunggu sebentar, yang melempar kan Castor. Kenapa aku yang bertanggung jawab?" kata Frau tidak terima.

"Salahmu, kamu menghindari lemparanku. Kalau kamu tidak menghindarinya, dia pasti masih sadar. Sekarang sadarkan dia!" jawab dan perintah Castor.

"Ck, baiklah. Sebenarnya kan bisa ditunggu saja sampai dia sadar," jawab Frau malas.

"Ayanami-sama," bisik seseorang yang sedikit mirip dengan Hyuuga hanya saja dia lebih tua dan tidak memakai kacamata hitam.

"Ada apa Katsuragi?" balas Ayanami pelan.

"Dia keponakannya Fia-san?" bisik Katsuragi.

"Iya, karena itulah aku menyuruh si mesum untuk membangunkannya. Kamu pasti tahu betapa mengerikannya Fia-san kalau dia marah," balas Ayanami.

"Kenapa tidak Anda yang membangunkannya?"

"Tidak, aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Sebentar lagi Fia-san datang dan dia pasti marah sekali melihat keponakan tersayangnya seperti ini," balas Ayanami.

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu…

"Hyuuga lama~" kata Kuroyuri yang sesekali melirik ke luar jendela, menunggu kedatangan Hyuuga.

"Ah, gawat~" kata Kuroyuri lagi sewaktu melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa Kuroyuri-sama?" tanya Haruse penasaran.

"Gawat," kata Haruse begitu melihat ke luar jendela.

**Frau P.O.V**

Cih! Kenapa harus aku yang repot-repot membangunkan bocah ini, merepotkan. Tapi kalau diperhatikan dia mirip dengan seseorang, tapi siapa ya?

Hm… siapa ya? Rasanya wajahnya familiar. Mungkin kalau aku memperhatikan wajahnya lebih dekat, aku bisa ingat. Hm…. Tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama dia manis juga. Kulitnya yang agak coklat, rambut halus bahkan lebih halus dari rambut perempuan yang berwarna coklat itu ingin sekali aku mengelusnya, lalu bulu mata yang panjang. Aku jadi penasaran dengan warna matanya.

Ah, Kami-sama benar-benar berpihak padaku, baru saja aku bertanya warna matanya, bocah yang bertampang uke banget membuka matanya. Hijau, itulah warna matanya. Setelah aku melihat warna matanya, aku melihat hidung mancungnya, lalu bibir lembut yang membuatku ingin menciumnya. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku atau lebih tepatnya bibirku, aku benar-benar terbius oleh bibirnya yang mengundang bibirku untuk menciumnya.

**Teito P.O.V**

Ugh~

Kepalaku sakit. Ah, aku ingat tadi ada yang melempar bantal ke arahku dengan sangat keras. Tapi, sekarang aku berada dimana?

Aku sama sekali tidak berani membuka mataku. Aku bisa mendengar suara Ayanami-san dan dua orang lainnya. Yah walaupun sebenarnya aku agak sedikit jengkel dengan orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan bocah. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berhenti berbicara. Aku menunggu sampai seseorang mulai berbicara lagi.

Namun, tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara, aku memutuskan membuka mataku. Begitu aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah seorang pria dengan rambut blonde dan bermata biru. Yah, harus aku akui dia tampan, aku sempat terpesona dengannya. Tapi, tunggu, kenapa wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku, selain itu kenapa bibirnya maju seperti mau menciumku. Tidak…

"MESUM!" teriakku lalu mendorong orang mesum itu menjauh dariku.

"Ada apa ini?" suara seseorang yang sangat familiar untukku. Ya, itu adalah suara dari pamanku, Fia Kreuz.

Begitu paman Fia berada di dekatku, aku langsung berlari mendekat kepadanya dan memeluknya.

"Paman, dia mau menciumku," kataku sambil menunjuk pria blonde mesum itu.

"Tidak, Fia-san. Bocah itu salah sangka, aku hanya mau membangunkannya," elak pria mesum itu.

"Bohong!" bantahku.

"Tidak perlu mengelak lagi, Frau! Sudah jelas-jelas kamu bermaksud mencium keponakanku tersayang, dan aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri, MESUM! Lalu apa maksudnya memangggil Teito dengan bocah? Asal kamu tahu, umurnya sudah 17 tahun," bentak pamanku marah. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat dia marah. Jujur, aku sedikit takut dengan pamanku.

"Ta… tapi, a… aku tidak ber…" belum selesai pria mesum yang namanya Frau itu berbicara, ia sudah dipukul oleh pamanku. Harus aku akui pukulan pamanku itu sangat keras, si mesum itu sampai menabrak tembok dan temboknya-pun retak.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" kataku pelan.

"Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab seseoran yang mirip dengan Ayanami, hanya saja warna rambutnya berbeda dengan lembut dan kalem.

"Ah, namaku Labrador. Lalu ini Capella," lanjutnya.

"Salam kenal kak…" kata seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengan si mesum, yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Labrador-san.

"Teito. Salam kenal," jawabku dengan senyuman ramah.

"Salam kenal Teito-nii. Hehehe," katanya malu-malu.

"Sudah… sudah…. Hentikan semua ini Fia," kata seseorang yang baru aku lihat.

"Tidak bisa Bastian, anakmu hampir mencuri keperawanan bibir keponakanku sayang," kata paman yang masih menyiksa si mesum. Jujur, aku sedikit malu dengan ucapan pamanku. Pamanku memang _overprotective_ denganku bahkan melebihi kedua orang tuaku sendiri.

"To… tolong… aku…" kata si mesum terbata-bata.

"Sudah hentikan Fia. Frau kan belum mencuri ciuman pertama Teito-kun, kan," kata Bastian-san.

"Hah~ baiklah," kata pamanku setelah itu dia berbalik ke arahku, "Maaf ya, Teito, buat keributan ini."

"Tidak apa-apa kok paman," jawabku. Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, paman dan Bastian-san segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ini, minumlah," kata Labrador-san sambil menyodorkan segelas teh kepadaku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih," jawabku setelah menerima teh tersebut.

"Teito-kun, maaf," kata seseorang berkacamata yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelah Labrador-san

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena akulah yang melempar bantal itu," kata orang itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku lalu meminum kembali teh yang diberikan Labrador-san kepadaku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau memaafkannya karena walaupun hanya lemparan bantal tapi itu rasanya sangat sakit, tidak seperti lemparan bantal orang biasa. Tapi, karena dia sudah minta maaf, ya aku maafkan saja.

"Namaku Castor, salam kenal ya," kata si pelaku pelemparan bantal. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu menikmati teh yang enak ini.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Yey! _Cake cake cake_," teriak Kuroyuri lari-lari di TKP tempat Frau disiksa oleh Fia sambil membawa kotak yang cukup besar.

"Kuroyuri-sama, jangan berlari-lari! Kalau jatuh, nanti _cake_-nya tidak bagus lagi," kata Haruse yang dengan sabar meladeni tuan mudanya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu Haruse. Ah, Capella-chan ayo kita makan _cake_-nya sama-sama!" ajak Kuroyuri lalu menyeret Capella ke ruang makan. Sementara Teito hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali melihat kejadian itu.

"Aya-tan, mau permen apel?" tanya seseorang berkacamata hitam yang baru dilihat pertama kali oleh Teito.

"Ah, jadi kamu keponakannya Fia-san? Namamu Teito kan? Aku, Hyuuga, kamu manis juga ya. Kamu mau jadi ukenya Aya-tan gak?" tanya Hyuuga beruntun dan hanya dijawab dengan tatapan bingung oleh Teito ditambah sebuah tamparan 'halus' dari Ayanami yang membuat kerusakan tembok di mansion itu tambah besar.

'Apa dia tak apa-apa?' pikir Teito.

'Hah… semakin banyak yang harus diperbaiki,' pikir Castor.

"Uwaaa…. Hyuuga-san," kata seseorang berambut blonde, bertubuh lebih kecil dari Frau, yang terlihat –sedikit- panik.

"Kamu pasti bertingkah aneh dihadapan Ayanami-sama lagi," katanya enteng, tidak panik lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Ayanami-sama, hukum saja dia seberat-beratnya," lanjutnya dengan penuh semangat. Sementara Teito yang melihat kejadian itu malah _sweatdrop._

"Ko… Konatsu… Konatsu-kun… tol… tolong…" kata Hyuuga sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Konatsu, tapi…

"Teito-kun, tidak usah dengarkan dia ya. Namaku Konatsu, salam kenal," kata Konatsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, salam kenal," jawab Teito sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Konatsu.

"Lebih baik, kamu beristirahat," kata Labrador.

"Akan kuantar ke kamarmu," kata Castor lalu mengambil semua barang Teito. Setelah itu, Teito langsung berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Castor.

"Segera bersihkan tempat ini, Hyuuga dan kau juga Frau!" perintah Ayanami setelah Teito menghilang bersama Castor.

"Ah, aku harus menyiram bunga," kata Labrador lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus kita kerjakan. Ayo kita pergi, Katsuragi, Konatsu," kata Ayanami lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang santai beserta dengan Katsuragi dan Konatsu. Tinggalah Hyuuga dan Frau di ruang santai yang menjadi TKP tempat penyiksaan mereka berdua.

Kamar Teito

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau sementara ini kamu harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain? Soalnya kamarmu sedang diperbaiki," kata Castor begitu sampai di dalam kamar Teito.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Teito.

"Kamu bisa beristirahat sekarang, teman sekamarmu baru datang besok siang. Dia sedang ada acara di tempat lain, jadi mala mini kamu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," kata Castor setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar Teito.

Begitu Castor keluar, Teito langsung mengeluarkan satu barang yang paling berharga untuknya yaitu sebuah foto orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

"Mikage."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Teito, aku tidak mengganggu kamu kan?" tanya seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Teito.

"Tidak kok, masuk saja paman."

"Teito, selama di rumah ini kamu harus sabar dan jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Kalau ada seseorang yang menganggumu lapor saja pada paman," kata Fia setelah duduk di sebelah Teito.

"Iya, aku tahu. Paman tenang saja, lagipula tempat ini menyenangkan kok," jawab Teito bohong, karena menurut Teito rumah ini sangat sangat aneh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah," jawab Fia lalu bersiap meninggalkan kamar Teito.

"Paman," panggil Teito.

"Ya?"

"Uke itu apa artinya?" tanya Teito.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. At Night

**Sumary : **Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dan nafasku menjadi tidak karuan, sementara Frau hanya menatapku dengan senyum nakal yang terpampang di wajahnya. Belum lama aku menarik nafas, Frau mulai menyerangku lagi.

**Warning :** OOC, sedikit AU, typo, **Shounen-Ai**

**Rate : ** T

**Genre : **Romance / Humor / Friendship

**07 GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3. At Night<span>

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Teito," kata Fia begitu melihat Teito turun dari lantai dua.

Barsburg Mansion terdiri dari dua lantai. Begitu kita masuk ke dalam sana, kita akan langsung masuk ke ruang tamu dari mansion tersebut, ruang tamu itu cukup besar karena bisa menampung sampai 8 orang tamu. Kalau kita masuk lebih dalam lagi, maka kita akan sampai ke ruang tengah, dimana para penghuni berkumpul dan melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang 'biasa' mereka lakukan. Dan biasanya ruangan inilah yang selalu diperbaiki.

Di sebelah kanan ruang tengah terdapat pintu yang akan membawa kita ke ruang perpustakaan, di sini adalah ruangan yang paling jarang di gunakan, kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang menyukai ketenangan. Buku-buku yang ada di ruangan ini bisa dibilang cukup komplit mulai dari kitab-kitab, buku militer sampai buku porno yang disembunyikan diam-diam oleh Frau.

Lalu di bagian ruangan terakhir yang terletak di bagian belakang adalah dapur dan ruang makan. Biasanya tempat ini sering digunakan oleh Haruse dan Kuroyuri, sementara penghuni lainnya hanya menggunakan ruangan ini ketika saat makan saja. Di lantai dua, hanya berisi kamar tidur dari setiap penghuni. Ada yang satu kamar berisi satu orang saja, dan ada pula yang satu kamar berisi dua orang, seperti Haruse dan Kuroyuri, Labrador dan Capella, Teito dan Hakuren. Tapi, ada juga orang yang sudah punya kamar sendiri justru malah selalu pindah atau menyeret dengan paksa orang lain untuk tidur bersamanya.

Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat apa saja yang dilakukan oleh para penghuni Barsburg Mansion.

Teito sedang duduk di sebelah Fia sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar, sementara Fia hanya diam dan berpikir tentang siapa yang memberi Teito kata itu. Haruse, Kuroyuri, Capella dan Labrador sedang ada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam, walaupun yang berkerja hanya Haruse dan Labrador saja karena Kuroyuri dan Capella asyik memakan makan malam penghuni lainnya.

Frau, seperti biasanya sedang membaca 'kitab' kesayangannya dengan senyum menegmbang. Hyuuga sedang asyik memakan permen apelnya dan mengganggu Konatsu yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Sedangkan Katsuragi dari tadi bolak-balik dari perpustakaan ke lantai dua sambil membawa berkas-berkas. Ayanami, Castor, dan Bastian tidak ada di ruangan ini. Betul-betul keadaan yang tenang.

"Kamu mau kemana, Teito?" tanya Fia, melihat Teito beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku mau ke ruang baca," jawab Teito.

"Oh… baiklah," kata Fia dan setelah itu Teito segera pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari arti dari kata uke.

'Banyaknya… kira-kira ada dimana ya kamus yang berisi penjelasan kata itu,' pikir Teito begitu dia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

'Paman sama sekali tak mau memberitahu apa arti kata itu, makanya aku terpaksa mencarinya,' pikir Teito.

**Flashback**

"U.. uke? Dari mana kamu tahu kata itu?" tanya Fia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dari seseorang, aku lupa namanya. Memang artinya apa sih?" tanya Teito sekali lagi.

"Uke itu…" Kata Fia yang sulit untuk mengatakannya.

"Ah, uke itu artinya yang menerima," jawab Fia.

"Menerima apa?" tanya Teito lagi.

"Umm… menerima semuanya. Ya, semuanya," kata Fia.

"Semuanya?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kamu istirahat, nanti malam kita akan makan bersama," kata Fia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**Flashback End**

'Memang paman sudah menjawabnya, tapi aku maasih ragu dengan jawaban paman,' pikir Teito yang saat ini sedang berada di atas tangga dan mencari kamus yang ia butuhkan.

"Ini dia," kata Teito begitu ia menemukannya, setelah itu dia turun mencari tempat yang nyaman agar dia bisa membaca dengan tenang.

"Yo, kuso gaki," kata seseorang di kegelapan dan Teito tahu betul siapa orangnya.

"Kuso gaki janai, orang mesum," jawab Teito marah.

"Apa yang sedang kamu baca?" tanya Frau sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Teito.

"I… ini…. Wah, kamu hebat juga ya, bisa menemukan buku ini dengan mudah," kata Frau bangga begitu melihat buku yang Teito bawa.

"Ini kan kamus jadi…. WUAAAA! INI BUKU APAAN?" kata Teito begitu membuka buku yang ia bawa dengan wajah memerah.

"Ini namanya buku porno. Bacalah, semua orang dewasa membutuhkannya," kata Frau yang semakin mendekatkan buku yang Teito baca ke wajahnya.

"Berhenti menyiksa anak kecil, Frau," kata Castor lalu menaruh kakinya yang indah itu ke atas kepala Frau dengan sangat 'lembut'.

"Ha… hu… haha hemhanhuha hehahi hehaha hohang. Hahit hashor!" kata Frau yang saat ini wajahnya sedang mencium lantai dan kaki indah Castor berada di atas kepalanya sambil menekan kepala Frau untuk lebih dalam mencium lantai. (Baca : A… ku… hanya membantunya menjadi lelaki dewasa doing. Sakit Castor!)

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang kamu katakan," kata Castor sambil menekankan kakinya lebih kuat lagi.

"HEHASHAN HAHU HASSSSTOOR!" kata Frau yang jengkel dengan perlakuan Castor.

"Baiklah," kata Castor lalu melepaskan kakinya dari kepala Frau, tapi begitu Frau bangun dan hendak protes Castor segera menendang Frau yang berakibat meja di perpustakaan itu hancur.

"Jangan menodai anak kecil yang polos ini dengan hobimu yang aneh itu," kecam Castor.

"Nah, Teito, berikan buku itu kepadaku," kata Castor ramah setelah ia membalik badannya menghadap Teito.

"Ini," kata Teito sambil memberikan buku yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa kamu membaca sebuah kamus? Apa yang ingin kamu cari?" tanya Castor.

"Aku ingin tahu apa artinya uke," jawab Teito polos. Mendengar hal itu, Frau segera bangkit dan bersemangat untuk menjelaskannnya, maklum dia kan ingin bocah sasarannya itu berpendidikan dalam hal itu sehingga melakukan prakteknya gampang.

"Teito, uke itu…." Belum selesai menjawab, Frau segera di lempar dengan buku yang Castor bawa yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur lagi.

"Siapa yang memberimu kata itu?" tanya Castor.

"Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya, tapi tadi dia ada di ruang tengah," jawab Teito.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke sana dan tunjukan siapa orangnya," kata Castor lalu membawa Teito keluar dari perpustakaan yang meninggalkan Frau sendirian.

"Dia orangnya, yang memakai kacamata hitam," kata Teito sambil menunjuk Hyuuga ketika dia berada di ruang tengah.

"Dia. HYUUGA!" panggil Castor.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyuuga dengan nada seperti biasanya, dan jangan lupa tambahkan efek background bunga-bunga di belakang Hyuuga.

"Tadi, apa yang kamu katakana pada Teito?" tanya Castor.

"Aku hanya menawarinya menjadi uke-nye Aya-tan," jawab Hyuuga tanpa rasa bersalah.

"KAU…" belum selesai Castor berbicara, dia langsung dipotong oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Kyaa! Benarkah Teito-nii bakalan jadi uke-nya Ayanami-sama?" tanya seorang anak keci berambut pink dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Itu…" kata Teito yang kesulitan menjawabnya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Ayanami yang berada di belakang Hyuuga.

"Ah, Aya-tan~" kata Hyuuga dengan nada manja.

"Ayanami-sama, kata Hyuuga Teito-nii bakalan jadi uke Ayanami-sama ya?" tanya Kuroyuri dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hyuuga," panggil Ayanami dengan nada rendah.

"Glup, iya Aya-tan," jawab Hyuuga yang sudah mulai ketakutan.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh ke Teito," kata Ayanami lalu segera mengencangkan sarung tangannya dan dengan penuh perasaan dia menyentuh perut Hyuuga dengan kepalannya. Begitu kepalan tangan Ayanami menyentuh perut Hyuuga, tubuh Hyuuga langsung berubah menjadi bintang di langit yang menerangi malam yang gelap ini.

'Akhirnya aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang,' pikir Konatsu.

"Jangan dipikirkan perkataan Hyuuga barusan," kata Ayanami lalu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Aduh, jangan menangis Kuroyuri-kun," kata Teito berusaha menenangkan hati Kuroyuri yang kecewa.

"Habis… hiks… kalau Teito-nii tidak jadi… hiks… ukenya Ayanami-sama… hiks… aku gak bisa main sama Teito-nii… hiks…" kata Kuroyuri.

"Kita bisa main sama-sama kok, tenang saja," jawab Teito sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kuroyuri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroyuri dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu," jawab Teito. Begitu mendengar hal itu, Kuroyuri segera mencium pipi Teito dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Ah, aku juga ingin menciumnya," kata seseorang dari balik pintu perpustakaan.

**Teito P.O.V**

Hah… mansion ini benar-benar luar biasa hebohnya. Malam ini benar-benar indah sekali, penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Mikage, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku kangen sama kamu. Sudah lama semenjak kejadian itu, kita tak pernah bertemu lagi. Maaf, aku sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain.

"Kalau kamu terus-terusan berada di taman ini kamu bisa masuk angin."

"Diam kau, orang mesum."

"Namaku Frau bukan orang mesum. Kamu masih memikirkan apa arti dari uke ya?" tanya Frau yang saat ini sudah duduk di samping Teito.

Uke. Ya, benar, uke. Satu kata yang bisa membuat penghuni mansion ini berubah.

"Memang apa artinya? Paman sudah memberitahuku, tapi aku tetap tidak yakin dengan jawaban paman," jawabku sambil memandangi wajah Frau yang cukup tampan ini.

"Memang Fia-san menjawab apa?" tanya Frau.

"Katanya orang yang menerima semuanya."

"Fia-san tidak salah, tapi itu bukan arti sebenarnya dari kata uke," kata Frau yang sedari tadi manatap langit.

"Kalau begitu apa arti sebenarnya?"

"Kamu mau tahu?" tanya Frau yang kini menghadap ke arahku.

"Iya," jawabku mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu begitu penasaran. Tutup matamu," kata Frau dengan senyum yang mesum.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang tutup matamu," kata Frau lagi lalu aku menutup mataku.

Aku tidak tahu dengan maksudnya, tapi tak lama setelah aku mentutup mataku aku bisa merasakan ada hembusan nafas yang menyentuh wajahku dan setelah itu aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirku. Refleks, aku segera membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang menyentuh bibirku.

Begitu aku membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah wajah Frau yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku, aku bahkan bisa melihat bulu matanya yang panjang itu. Aku bingung harus bertidak apa. Aku putuskan untuk memanggil namanya. Namun begitu aku membuka mulutku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutku dan menjelajahi semua isi mulutku. Itu adalah lidahnya, lidah Frau yang menjelajahi isi mulutku.

Karena kesal dan jijik, aku menggunakan lidahku untuk mendorong lidahnya keluar dari mulutku. Tapi ternyata hal itu justru membuat dia semakin tidak mau keluar dari mulutku. Setelah beberapa lama aku berusaha yang hasilnya selalu gagal, aku pun menyerah dan menutup mataku, membiarkan dia menjelajah mulutku. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dan nafasku menjadi tidak karuan, sementara Frau hanya menatapku dengan senyum nakal yang terpampang di wajahnya. Belum lama aku menarik nafas, Frau mulai menyerangku lagi. Hanya saja kali ini belum sempat dia menciumku, ada sebuah kursi melayang yang tepat mengenai kepala Frau. Saat aku akan memeriksa Frau, ada seseorang yang menarikku. Orang yang menarikku adalah dia…

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN : kyaaa.. .

Itu pertama kalinya saya menulis french kiss, saya harap tidak aneh…

Makasih ya buat yang sudah membaca maupun yang sudah mereview…

See you next chapter ^^


End file.
